


Raven Branwen - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Impregnation, MILFs, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police Brutality, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: When Ozpin supplies the Mistral Council with the means to restrain a magic user, Raven is captured and stripped by a huntsmen strike team. And when she's sentenced to slavery for her crimes, she finds her new master to be a familiar figure.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Dee (RWBY), Raven Branwen/Dudley (RWBY), Raven Branwen/Original Male Character(s), Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Raven Branwen - Arrested!

Ozpin frowned as he read over the latest reports from Mistral, both official from the kingdom’s council and those Qrow and Leonardo had provided him under the table.

Dozens of settlements destroyed, villages burned. The Grimm were responsible for some, but all the analyses agreed that there was another factor that was contributing to the devastation.

Raven Branwen. Once one of his most prized students, one of the two he had trusted with the magic to transform into a bird, she had allowed her fear of Salem to drive her into hiding, abandoning her family to lead the bandit tribe she and her brother had worked so hard to escape from.

The headmaster had held out hope that perhaps, with time, Raven could be enticed back to the fold, or at the very least convinced to share intelligence with them on the Queen’s plans. But with her huntress training providing such an uptick in the tribe’s effectiveness and the subsequent death toll of innocents, it had created a situation that he, nor the Mistral Council, could ignore. The latter was even putting together a massive strike force of huntsmen to deal with the bandits once and for all.

The tribe would be wiped out, of that there was no question. But it was more than possible that Raven herself would be able to escape the battle. Her semblance was ideal for such tactical retreats and even if the Mistral huntsmen managed to get gravity dust cuffs on her first, her magic would not be impeded. She could just transform, pull her new body out of the bindings, and flee… if Ozpin did nothing.

There were techniques, certain combinations of dust he had developed over the millennia that could negate magic. Salem possessed far too much power for it to work on her, but the energy he’d given Raven and Qrow, and even that of a maiden could be restrained with such tools. The only question was whether he should give it to the strike force.

He would not deny that sentimentality played a part in his thought process. Beyond how useful an asset Raven could still be, all of Team STRQ had been some of his favorite students and he was hesitant to condemn his former huntress to the slavery he knew awaited her if she was arrested. Especially if the rumors of the Mistral Council’s plans for her were true. Her infamy had earned her their ire.

More specifically, she had earned their ire. No matter how Ozpin’s deceptions had driven her from his fold, he had not forced her to abandon her team, and he had most certainly not forced her to pillage the Anima countryside. Those were her own sins. And while he might have been an ancient reincarnating wizard, he was also a huntsman. She had chosen to become a criminal. It was his duty to see her brought to justice.

With a heavy heart, the headmaster penned a letter to the Mistral Council, advising them on the dust combination they would need to infuse in their restraints to take down his former student, as well as Qrow’s report on the tribe’s last known location.

* * *

Raven had been out doing reconnaissance when she’d felt it.

She’d been watching a pack of Beowolves paw across the jungle when her semblance had screamed at her that one of the people she shared a bond with was in terrible danger. A swift analysis of the feeling had confirmed that it was Vernal who needed her help. Normally, the bandit queen would have trusted her second to be able to take of herself, after all, the strong lived and the weak died. But considering she still sensed the younger woman to be in the middle of their camp, she had found the instinct cause for concern. She slashed Omen through the air and leapt into the crimson vortex that emerged after.

Lucky she’d been so quick on the uptake. Because the first thing she saw after emerging from the portal was Vernal falling to the ground, their bond severed by death. Raven’s eyes barely had time to widen before an unfamiliar voice sounded through her ears.

“She’s here!” a young man shouted, fearfully. “Dee! She’s here!”

“I see her, Dudley!” another male yelled. “We have eyes on Branwen! I repeat, we have eyes on Branwen! Requesting immediate backup!”

Raven’s head shot up, quickly analyzing her surroundings. The tribe’s camp was a smoldering ruin the bodies of her men littering the ground just as Vernal’s did.

Standing above them were more than two dozen armed and armored huntsmen, some of whom were loading the few bound and gagged surviving bandits into an armored airship, but most of whom were turning their eclectic collection of weapons towards their allies’ call, towards _her_.

Raven flourished her sword, quite confident in her combat capabilities, and with good reason. She was one of the best fighters Beacon had ever seen and one of the top huntresses in all of Remnant. And the rest of the world didn’t know about her transformation magic, while even fewer knew that she possessed the Spring Maiden’s powers. Actually, with Vernal dead, she was the only person left who knew that last part.

She’d never asked to be a maiden. She’d allowed her predecessor into the tribe out of misplaced empathy for another soul Ozpin had roped into his impossible war and had only sought to kill her when it was clear she had no talent for combat. She wouldn’t leave when Raven asked, and the bandit leader couldn’t allow the rest of her followers to be endangered because of such a burden. She hadn’t expected the girl to take her revenge by explicitly thinking of her in final thoughts, ensuring that the former huntress was a part of the battle with Salem that she had sought to hide from for so long.

But the power did have its advantages. For example, being as outnumbered as she was by fully trained huntsmen would be a problem for any normal fighter, but with the mystical might of a maiden, she could summon a hurricane to blow them away, free her tribesmen, and then fly away as a bird.

At least, that was the plan.

A sharp sound, like a harpoon firing, cut through the air. A metal cuff attached to a metal fiber cable shot out and clasped itself around Raven’s wrist. Her eyes followed the cable to its source, surprised to find it attached to a gun held by one of the two huntsmen who’d panicked at the sight of her.

“I got her!” the one referred to as Dee clamored.

“Great shot!” the other one, Dudley cheered. He pulled out his own copy of the cuff-gun. “Now, my turn!”

Raven sneered, at the clearly subpar huntsmen and at herself for letting her guard down enough to be caught by them. The crackling of her aura confirmed that she’d been shackled with gravity dust, so her semblance or hand-to-hand combat was out of the question for the moment. But magic was not.

She took a deep breath, willing up the maiden’s strength within her, commanding her eyes to glow with crimson light… and they _didn’t_?!

Raven’s eyes widened, so shocked that Dudley’s cuff found its mark and bound her other wrist without any resistance. What was going on? She tried to call up the power of the Spring Maiden again, then the mystical energy that allowed her to transform into a bird. Both times, some power, some force, blocked her. Somehow, her chains restrained her magic as much as her aura. But how was that possible? Unless… no!

Panic surged through Raven and she grabbed hold of the cables connecting her shackles. The only way this huntsman strike team had acquired the means to dampen magic was if they’d been given it by either Salem or Ozpin, neither of which the former huntress was eager to return to. She would not be chained! She would not be dragged into their war!

A flash of electricity surged through both wires, shocking the auraless woman and forcing her to remove her grip.

“Target is hostile!” Dee shouted. He and Dudley shared cocky grins; their fear subsided now that they had her restrained. “Let’s put the reins on this mare!”

The two huntsmen, with all the speed their training and aura granted them, dashed to opposite sides from each other, stretching the bandit queen’s arms out to either side and yanking her weapon from her grip. Raven tried to fight, like a wild horse struggling against being lassoed, but without aura, they far outstripped her in raw strength and soon the cables connecting to her cuffs were pulled taut, her muscles burning from the constant strain.

“Let me go!” Raven desperately demanded. “I said let me go!”

Dee and Dudley chortled at that.

“Wow, Dee,” Dudley smirked. “Never thought the Bandit Queen of the Wilds would be such a whiny bitch.”

“I know!” Dee replied. “Thank goodness the council gave us a pass to do whatever we want on this job. I don’t think I could keep myself from plowing this cunt.”

“What?!” Raven gasped.

“Oh yeah. Don’t you know? You’re really not liked up in the capital, bitch,” Dudley gloated. “We’ve got cart blanch.”

“ _Carte Blanche,_ ” Dee corrected. “It’s some old noble phrase or something. Basically, we can do whatever we want to you, criminal slut. You’re already a slave.”

Raven paled. Such a thing was technically illegal, something that would provoke outrage across the four kingdoms. But Mistral’s government and courts were infamously corrupt, and she was one of the most despised figures in the kingdom. And if Ozpin was in on this operation like she suspected, that meant no one was going to even raise the issue. No one was going to come to her defense.

“No!” she screamed. “No, I won’t let this— _ah!_ ”

Dee and Dudley cut off her rambling with another shock, tendrils of electricity racing down the cables to tase her. She’d built up a bit of resistance to errant lightning strikes when she was training her maiden powers, so she was able to stay conscious, but she was still completely exhausted. She sagged forward, panting hard, the cables connected to her wrist the only thing keeping her standing, like she was a puppet and they were her strings.

At that point, the other huntsmen finally arrived and fell upon Raven. They brushed up her long mane of black hair and tied a ball gag around her head, shoving the sphere of red rubber between her lips. A dark leather slave collar, usually reserved for after a person was sentenced, was wrapped around her neck, clasping shut with a _click_ around her throat, sealing her powers forever.

Dee and Dudley hit switches on their guns and their shackles undid themselves, their cables returned to their guns. Before she could try to do anything about her new situation though, two of the huntsmen grabbed her arms and bent them behind her back. Their fingers played over her flesh, bit by bit unlatching her armored gauntlets from her forearms, tugging off her black fingerless gloves right after.

But they didn’t stop there. The mob of huntsmen was all over her, lifting her into the air by her ankles and arms, stripping off every scrap of her clothing. They tore off her belt first, her scabbard and spare dust pouches discarded to the side. After that came her robes, rough, calloused fingers gripping her crimson shirt and unwinding it around her body before forcing it over her head. Her beaded necklaces were removed right after, leaving only her thin black bra to restrain her bulging breasts and hardened nipples.

Dee and Dudley strode up to her smirking, taking the place of the huntsmen who were holding her arms. They pulled her hands to the small of her back and a pair of cool metal handcuffs closed around her wrists. “Raven Branwen, you’re under arrest.”

“You have to say the rest,” one of the other huntsmen reminded them, reaching over and unclasping Raven’s bra despite her muffled protests.

“Shit, we do?” Dudley said. Unfortunately, his eyes locked onto Raven’s bare tits. He reached out his hand and fondled her mounds of pale flesh. He slapped around her bouncing breasts and squeezed them hard. Dee smirked and joined in on the fun, twiddling her pink nipple between his fingertips and twisting.

The restrained huntress moaned at their ministrations. Raven found her body beginning to heat up, a feeling only accentuated when her short skirt was undone from her waist, her black panties’ elastic waistband gliding down her long legs. The only man she’d ever let dominate her before was Taiyang, her husband having given her the ravishing of a lifetime on their wedding night. Now, here she was, bound, gagged, and helpless, the few surviving members of her tribe looking at her with disgust as she was captured by a horde of lesser men, her pussy growing wet like some common whore as the law finally caught up to her.

The huntsman who’d spoken before shook his head at Dee and Dudley’s antics but he did smile before he looked Raven straight in the eye. “Raven Branwen, through your crimes, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be the property of the Kingdom of Mistral, to with as they see fit.”

“And they’ve seen fit to give you to us until we get back,” Dee taunted.

“That they have,” the other huntsman nodded. “Let’s get this criminal slut naked like she belongs.”

Raven squealed, shaking her head to beg for mercy, but the look in the eyes of the mob told her it was pointless. They’d made up their minds. She made one last attempt to struggle, but Dee and Dudley restrained her arms while the rest of the huntsmen horde clamped her legs in place.

A firm hand teased its way down the black stocking of her thigh until it cupped her ankle and the rim of her combat high heel. The fingers bent into her shoe and slipped it off, the nails returning to dance across the bottom of her stocking clad foot, a tantalizing sensation shooting through the bandit queen’s body, one that only doubled when the process was repeated on her other foot. Her captors played with each of her individual toes, teasing them out through their covering of dark cloth.

From there, all she was left with were her thigh-high black stockings, and there was already a hand reaching for those. The huntsmen gripped the opening of the thin fabric and rolled them down her long legs, curling them downward while their fellows palmed at each new patch of unveiled skin. Before long, the stockings had reached down to her feet and were tugged off her flesh, her toes extended into the sky at their newfound freedom. Ironically, a pair of leg irons were locked around her ankles right afterward.

Raven was set down on her feet. Her handcuffed arms were yanked back to make her stand up straight, her huge tits pressed forward as the highlight of her naked body. Dee reached his hand down to her maidenhead and thrust two fingers into her quim. The bandit queen groaned, her pussy already reluctantly wet from her stripping and bondage.

The mob of huntsmen parted, giving all her captured men a full frontal view of her being fingered, her ass grinding back against her captor.

“This is your leader! This is the woman you trusted with your lives! A dirty criminal whore who might as well have been begging to be arrested,” the huntsman who’d condemned her proclaimed. “Be thankful the rest of you never attended an academy! You’ll just go to prison. This slut? She’s going to be in chains for the rest of her life, sucking cock until she’s old and gray!”

Raven’s wail was muffled by her ballgag, but its despair was no less total. She watched as all her followers sneered and turned away from her, dutifully marching into their airship, all respect for her lost.

And why shouldn’t it be? Respect came from strength, from power, and she’d let Dee and Dudley of all people get the drop on her and arrest her. Her magic was sealed, and she’d be sold into slavery before the week was out. What reason was there to follow a bandit queen when she’d soon be behind bars?

“Get her on the other shuttle. We need to get out of here before Grimm show up,” the huntsman ordered Dee and Dudley. He turned to the rest of the mob. “Whoever wants first crack at her, come on with me!”

Many nodded at that and Dee and Dudley wrenched Raven across the ruins of her camp, loading her into a different prison transport than the one being used for the common bandits. Once she was inside, Dudley used a fiber cable to attach her legs irons to a buckle on the floor while Dee sped up his fingering. Raven’s gagged breathing sped up, her face turning red as her legs squirmed beneath her, trying to rub against each other like an embarrassed schoolgirl. Arousal built within her, the idiotic huntsman’s meaty finger whipping her folds into a frenzy, her juices soaking out of her lower lips.

And then, suddenly, it stopped.

Raven stared at Dee, a pathetic whine sneaking out of her gagged lips, demanding to know why he’d stopped when she’d been _so close_. She needed to finish! She needed to cum!

Dee grinned. Half a dozen huntsmen piled into the prison transport, shutting the doors behind them. A humming _whirr_ and a sudden shift in balance confirmed they’d taken off.

“Hey, Dudley,” Dee said. “I ever tell you why I became a huntsman?”

Dudley laid down on the floor of the airship, unzipping his fly and freeing his rigid dick to spring into the air. “No, Dee, I don’t think you did.”

“It’s simple really. In what other job do you get to chain up hot, smug, bitches, and break them on your cock,” Dee said, stroking the edges of Raven’s ball gag with his finger, lathering her lips with her own juices. “I’d call that the greatest job in the world.”

He kicked Raven’s knees out from under her, and the bandit queen tumbled to the floor. In the midst of her fall, Dudley reached up, grabbed her legs, and guided her descent so that she landed right on top of him, just in time to be impaled on his dick.

Already primed from the fingering, Raven came, and she came _hard_. The orgasm erupted out from her pussy, its ecstasy flooding her body as her muscles spasmed from the pleasure, her handcuffs jingling as she flailed against her bonds. The arrested huntress squealed against her gag.

Her dripping wet cunt clenched hard around Dudley’s dick, but her captor had no intention of letting her rest. He squeezed her hips and pounded into her quim, bumping the bandit queen upward, as her voluptuous breasts bounced with every thrust.

Without warning, a hand gripped the roots of Raven’s long black hair and bent her over. Dee closed his hands around her restrained wrists and shoved his cock into her tight asshole. She yelped as her butt was plunged into, but the huntsmen raping her laughed. Before long, the two of them had worked into a rhythm, one pulling out of her pussy just as the other impaled her asshole.

Raven moaned, drool dripping around the edge of her ball gag. Her red eyes rolled up in her head as the pistoning sped up, her glistening, sweaty body not given a moment to rest, rocked by endless, ever-climbing pleasure. Dudley leaned up and suckling her teat in his mouth, his tongue slathering her nipple in sultry licks as her breasts were bombarded with wet kisses.

“Fuhck meh!” she begged through her gag. “Fuhck thehs crehminall sluht!”

“You heard her, boys!” Dee called. “She doesn’t want you to wait your turn!”

Going by that statement, Raven expected them to undo her gag and force her to give them blowjobs, but they made no move to loosen the red rubber sphere. Instead, two huntsmen walked up to the middle of her back, while another pair knelt behind Dee at her feet.

The criminal slut soon felt a pair of rigid rods pressing against the soles of her feet, swabbing themselves down from her heel to her squirming toes. They took hold of her leg irons and as one used her feet to press firmer against their phalluses.

Once that had happened, it wasn’t difficult to figure out why Dee was tightening his grip on her wrists, locking her hands into position. Two more rock-hard dicks were slapped against her palms, her fingers forcibly closed around them as she stroked them off.

And through it all, Raven squealed louder and louder.

It was the perfect escape! How could she have never realized it? There was no victory in strength. By being weak, by being arrested and sentenced to slavery, she would by law be required to always wear a gravity dust collar. If someone had modified hers to block magic as well, then Spring Maiden or not, she was no use to anyone in the secret war. She would be safe. Sure she’d never see Yang or have sex with Tai again, but she’d burned those bridges long ago. These rowdy huntsmen might not have been masters of the art like her husband or had anything approaching his prestigious girth (there was a reason she didn’t blame Summer for jumping on him as soon as she could. Any woman, and many men, would have done the same), but the ecstasy flooding through her nerves was proof enough that her time as a sex slave would hardly be without pleasure.

Orgasm after orgasm railed through her, the half a dozen dicks stimulating tides of pleasure throughout her body. At some point, her ever-tightening pussy had milked Dudley of his seed, the white cream painting Raven’s womb with a thick layer of semen. The huntress didn’t even notice, another huntsman pulling him out and taking his place in the train, his massive cock ramming into her glistening wet quim.

After a few minutes of pounding her jiggling butt red, Dee hilted himself in her tight sphincter and released his own ropes into her bowels. He swiftly rotated his post and a new dick plunged into her asshole.

The four who were using her hands and feet stood over her and gave their rods a few more squeezes. As one, like a perverse fountain, they released streams of warm, sticky semen onto Raven, coating the bandit queen’s rippling, thick muscles in a layer of white liquid.

She wore it the entire flight back to Mistral, the fucking train never-ending until she was dragged off to jail.

* * *

“Rise and shine, Inmate 0969!”

Raven groaned, her eyes flickering about as she was roused from sleep by the warden’s oh so dulcet tones. The bars of her cell stared back at her, just as they had for the last week.

Prison could have been worse. The guards took great pleasure in groping and fingering her, sometimes strapping her in a muzzle if they felt like getting really creative, but they couldn’t actually hurt her without facing their superiors' wrath for damaging kingdom property.

The Mistral Council had already decided her fate but gave her a show trial just in case any of the other kingdoms bothered to ask. After that, she’d officially been found guilty of murder, grand theft, assault, and all the other crimes entailed in being the leader of a tribe of bandits. Thrown back in her cell and with a leash attached to her slave collar, she’d been fitted for the skintight orange jumpsuit she now wore and injected with standard personal and government tracker chips. Her mugshots would be circulated around the slave market on the CCT and once she was bought, her new owner would either have her shipped out or come pick her up in person.

Given she hadn’t been stuffed in a crate already, she assumed that her new master was coming in person. Strange. That meant they’d have to pay for her transport themselves rather than having the kingdoms cover it. Why would they do something like that?

The warden appeared at the bars of her cell. “On your feet, Ms. Branwen. Your new master is here to inspect his property, you criminal slut.”

Raven meekly nodded and obeyed his command. The law was quite harsh on uppity slaves. She rose to her feet, the chain of her handcuffed wrists jingling behind her back. She turned away from the cell door, putting a little extra sway in her ass in hopes of enticing her master. Just because she would be his property did not mean she could worm her way into a bit of influence.

“Here she is, our prized mare,” the warden boasted. “Is she worth the price you paid, Mr. Xiao-Long?”

Raven’s eyes widened. The convicted woman whirled around, her gaze locking onto the figure next to the warden at the door.

Blond hair, blue eyes, phoenix tattoo, built like a tank, she’d avoided him for years, but she’d recognize her estranged husband anywhere. Well, _ex_ -husband now. She was property now, not a free woman, and thus any martial arrangement was legally annulled. No one said a person could marry a chair after all.

Taiyang’s eyes scanned her from top to bottom, as if he hadn’t drunk in her voluptuous curves a hundred times before. “Yes, warden. I do believe she was worth every lien. Would you mind giving me some privacy to sample everything she has to offer?”

“No problem, Mr. Xiao-Long. With how well Headmaster Ozpin and Headmaster Lionheart talk about you, some time to break in the convict is the least I can do.”

The warden handed Taiyang a key and a pocketknife and strode away. The blond huntsman unlocked the barred door and stepped into the cell, shutting the entrance behind him.

Raven didn’t know what to say. She’d abandoned him because of Salem and Ozpin, not for anything personal. She would have asked him to come with her if she’d thought there was a chance in hell he would have agreed to become a bandit. But he was too good-hearted, it was one of the things she’d loved about him, along with his strength, skill and… equipment. Even now, just looking at his firm, _bulging_ muscles, her folds began to soak more than they had during her entire flight to Mistral.

“Tai—”

A slap _cracked_ across her face. Raven’s mind barely had time to process what had happened before she was whirled around and smashed against the bare wall of the cell, her face and breasts squished against the cold, hard stone.

Ah yes, the lesson she’d learned long ago. ‘Good-hearted’ did not mean ‘doormat’. Nor did it preclude an explosive temper if provoked.

Taiyang pressed his elbow into her back to pin her against the wall. He took hold of her leash and curled the leather cord around his hand. He yanked back hard, pulling the collar tight against her throat. Raven’s head leaned back sputtering, barely able to get breath into her lungs.

“T… ai…”

“You’ve lost the right to call me that,” he corrected, choking her hard enough to completely cut off her air. He leaned into her ear, his hot breath dancing across her skin, triggering a bead of cum to dribble down her thigh. “You know who I am now, Raven. Say it.”

He loosened the collar’s hold just enough to give her answer, the only legal answer she could give.

“Master,” Raven whispered, her legs twitching together. “Please forgive this convicted slut, master.”

“Maybe in time. Ruby got bumped ahead to join Yang at Beacon, so we’ll have plenty of time to indulge once we get home,” Taiyang said. “Gotta admire Ozpin’s efficiency, helping Mistral catch you for his conscience, then making sure I got to buy you to keep me from raising a fuss over Ruby getting moved ahead to be his new pawn. Conniving, don’t you think?”

“Yes, master,” Raven replied. “He is a conniving bastard.”

“Yup. Though I have to say, I am enjoying this far more than his usual manipulations.”

Raven yelped as her former husband delivered a brutal slap to her bubbly ass, following it up by raining down a bombardment of relentless smacks. He spanked her butt raw, her plush cheeks bouncing like jackrabbits within her prison jumpsuit. The convicted huntress couldn’t stifle her throaty moans.

“You like that, don’t you, whore,” Tai taunted, speeding up his barrage. “You like being punished, don’t you, slut?!”

“Yeeeeeeeeeees!” Raven yelled, orgasming just from the accusation. “Yes, master! Punish me for all I did to you! For all the crimes I’ve committed! Punish me like the criminal whore I am!”

“As you wish.”

Tai took the knife the warden had given him and sliced open a slit in her bright orange prison jumpsuit. He kicked Raven’s legs open and gripped her handcuffed wrists tight. The convict soon felt the massive, bulbous tip peak at her entrance, anticipation tingling through her nerves.

In one massive thrust, her ex-husband slammed into her. His cock was more than double the size Dee and Dudley’s had been and they weren’t small. Over a decade after its last visit, Tai’s fat rod plowed through her pussy, bowled over her cervix, and railed into her womb, dominated every G-spot she had along the way. Then, just as Raven squealed in utter and complete euphoria, he pulled out, only to ram back into her half a second later, his slave howling her pleasure into the cell.

“You’re going to be a mother again, slut, isn’t that wonderful?” Tai declared. “You’re going to make Yang and Ruby a new little sibling.”

“Yes, master,” Raven gasped, sweat pouring down her forehead while her tongue flopped out of her mouth. “Fuck a baby into me, master! Impregnate this criminal slut with your warm cream! Knock me up!”

Tai ramped up his pace, battering her cunt to pieces, forcing her folds back and forth so rapidly that they couldn’t make her enough cum to keep up. Her former husband reached up to her chin and turned her face to the side before mashing their lips together in a blazing kiss.

Not a kiss a man gives his wife, no. This was a kiss a man gave a woman he owned, his mouth swallowing her wet lips whole, his virile tongue wrestling hers into submission and swabbing through her mouth, his territory.

He was dominating her, just as he’d done on their wedding night. But while Raven had requested it back then, a pretty safe word stored in the back of her mind, now it was all Taiyang’s doing, his wrath, his raw, sexual will to punish her for the crimes she’d committed against him, their daughter, and the innocent of the world. She was his property to do with as he wished.

Raven didn’t think she’d ever see heaven, but if she had to guess her own, this was doubtlessly a large piece of it. Her one regret from the day she’d been arrested, the one renegade shard that had marred her perfect stain glass window had been glued back into place. The Spring Maiden would be hidden as the powerless slave of Taiyang Xiao-Long, with no one, including Salem, the wiser.

An orgasm more massive than anything she’d ever felt before flooded through her body. The convicted huntress moaned into her master’s mouth, her spittle squashed and stolen by the sucking of his lips.

Tai pulled down on her handcuffed arms like reins and pinned her to the wall, his enormous phallus squeezed by her clenching pussy as tight as humanly possible. The thick cock pulsed and unloaded a tide of pure slick semen into her womb, her stomach bulging out just a bit from the surge as if she already had the baby bump she’d inevitably get for real in a month.

His slave impregnated, Tai pulled his rod out and released his grip on Raven. The black-haired MILF sank to her knees, her muscles exhausted just from that brief fucking, a puddle of warm cream forming on the floor beneath her privates. She’d have to rebuild her tolerance if she was to survive her enslavement.

“Clean it up, slut,” Tai commanded, his still hard cock dripping with their combined juices. “The warden’s generosity won’t last much longer. So we’ll have to wait until we get back to Patch to really break you in.”

Patch. Back to Patch. Never to have to worry about getting dragged into Salem and Ozpin’s war ever again, fucked every day by the biggest dick in the four kingdoms.

Screw strength. Screw the collar. If Raven had known submission would bring such bliss, she would have turned herself in years ago.

She crawled forward and took her master’s sopping wet cock into her mouth, sucking in about half before the tip came up against the back of her throat, her tongue slobbering its length with her saliva. Tai got impatient, gripped her hair tight, and forced the rest of the phallus into her lips, her nose smashing into his balls as she gagged for breath.

And yet, Raven could already feel her folds getting wet once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from MichaelMcDoesn'texsit. Raven was always high on my list and I'm thrilled to have been able to use her here. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> If you'd like to see any RWBY girl arrested and fucked, let me know. I plan to cycle through the cast eventually, but if you want to see certain girls taken certain ways, I'll move them up the list. Though, fair warning, as of this story publication, I currently have five requests in line to complete first. But if you have anyone in mind, it never hurts to get your pick's spot in the queue reserved!


End file.
